New Trouble Maker in town
by babyboo40794
Summary: Kay, Bella is an orphan with a bad attitude, the orphanage got tired of her & sent her to forks where she lived in a small house owned by the orphanage, Edward and his friend make a bet one day that may change his and bella's life. R&R AH OOC
1. First Day

**Bella's POV**

My first day going to forks high school, great... with my luck I'll probably get expelled within the first week. I rolled out of bed, looking in the mirror, combed my now black hair, the light that shined off of it gave it a red glow. I began to apply black eye shadow to my large brown eyes, I had been planning on buying purple colored contacts since they were so pretty, but I doubt I'd find any where that sold those kind of things in this cruddy little town called forks. I put on my large black combat boots that almost reached my knees and tucked my army pants into them, I grabbed a black sleeveless shirt, put on my spiked bracelets and choker and then looked at myself in my full length mirror. I sighed, "Stupid school..." I stretched and noticed something on my arm, It was my tattoo, It was a skull with fangs, it was on fire, I forgot it was there sometimes. I had gotten the orphanage to sign the guardian permision slip since I was under 18 when I got it. I lived on my own, of course I didn't have to work since the orphanage payed the bills, i've been living on my own since 15, I was a big trouble-maker and the people at the orphanage got tired of me, once i was old enough they said they would pay for my very own little house, they said they'd give me 150 a month for food and other supplies. I grabbed a bowl of cereal and then left for school.

My first day, I sighed and walked out of the parking lot and on to school grounds. I was told to go to the main building next to the football field where I would get my slip and my schedule. I began looking for any sign of a field, I noticed it wasnt far and walked toward it, of course, I was the new kid so people would stare. They probably weren't use to people like me, who get expelled from every school they go to.

I was getting close, I was only a few feet away when I noticed boys, sitting on the large bench near the field, they were really close to the building, maybe 3 feet away, I saw them clearly and I know they saw me because some of them started howling, I just glared and resisted the urge to give them the finger.

**Edward's POV**

I was leaning back against the benches we usually sat on during football practice, it was really big so it could hold most of us.

"Hey guys, Bet'cha fifty bucks I can get the new girl to go out with me before any of you guys" Mike chuckled.

"I'm in" both Tyler and Ben agreed.

I shrugged "I guess, nothing better to do..."

I looked over at Emmett and Jasper "No thanks..." they both declined, Jasper and Emmett had their eyes on two other girls. My sister Alice and Jasper's sister Rosalie were both cheerleaders and Emmett and Jasper were very interrested in getting to know them better.

Guys began to howl in the to her corner of the bench, when I noticed she was coming.

I smirked "She's probably one of those pampered princesses who acts all tough and disobeys her parents just to get back at them for making her move here..."

Ben chuckled "Watch and Learn boys" he got up and walked over to her.

All though we couldn't hear anything we knew it was going bad, the new girl -I believe her name was Isabella- looked really pissed. She glared at him and then she punched him in the eye. Ouch, bad idea, Ben could get angry very easily.

He grabbed her and started screaming, we could hear a few words.

"Whore... respect... kill you... honored" I rolled my eyes.

"maybe we should go help..." too late for that.

Isabella started screaming we caught it all "Let me go you asshole!" I smiled, she obviously wasnt scared of him. Next thing I knew she was walking away, I looked in shock at Ben falling to the floor crying in pain, DAMN IT! Why did I have to blink, I missed what she had done...

Then it dawned on me, maybe she wasnt that kind of girl after all...

We quickly rushed to go help Ben, we brought him to the office where the nurse took him into the next room to get him some ice for his black eye.

**Bella's POV**

Someone ran up to me when the howling and whistling calmed down.

"Hey, Im Ben, whats your name?" he asked obviously trying to hit on me.

"Go Away, before you give me a reason to hurt you" It wasn't my fault I had a bad temper and liked being alone. I warned him, it wouldn't be my fault if he didn't leave and got me really angry.

"Hey whats your problem? You dont have to be a bitch..." he growled.

"Oh really... well stay the fuck away from me..." I socked him right in the eye, now when he looks in the mirror he can be reminded to leave me alone. That was sure to cause a black eye, I could have bet on it.

He became furious, I instantly regretted it, but I realized he wasn't that tough, I could probably take him, if I got the weak spots.

He grabbed me and started yelling, "You Whore! You have no respect! I should kill you right now! You should be honored to be in my presence letting you talk to me!" He glared at me.

But I was furious, Asshole, thinks hes all tough, I'll show him. "Let me go you asshole!" I kneed him in the balls and began to walk away, I looked up over my shoulder to see if I should run, he was bent over in pain and crying like a big baby. Oh suck it up was all I could think. Now I better go get those papers, I walked into the building, I expected to come into the office right away but no there were corridors for the nurses office, the office, staff room, meeting room, different things like that, and me queen of getting lost, I got lost, went around in circles until I realized I was standing in front of it.

I walked in, Show time... I smiled at the lady behind the counter "Isabella swan?" the lady asked.

"Yes?" I faked a smiled.

"Someone just came in here and said you beat them up? Is that true?" she looked at me in disbelief.

"Now why would I do that?" I said acting as innocent as I possibly could.

"I don't know, boys these days... don't seem to know when to stop lying." she said handing me a few slips of paper after explaining what to do.

I had become good with lying, I had to get myself out of trouble numerous times, lying came all too easy and so did looking innocent.

I turned around and noticed two boys sitting down near the door, I noticed them when I saw the guys howling, of course they weren't but I saw them with that ass Ben... I smiled politely and waved to the women behind the desk.

I smiled politely to the guys but then my smiled turned into an evil glare and in a very low whisper I said "Tell you fried to stay away from me or I'll give him something to cry about, and next time I'll make sure he wont have kids ever again." I smiled again. "Bye Bye..." I walked out of the office.

**A/N:**** Kay, I know Ben doesn't exactly act like that, but I just made him act like that cause I needed to demonstrate how much of a bitch Bella can be... I probably wont bring Ben up much anymore. Review Please, I'd like to know what peoples thoughts are...**


	2. The Dare

**Last chapter: **

I smiled politely to the guys but then my smiled turned into an evil glare and in a very low whisper I said "Tell you fried to stay away from me or I'll give him something to cry about, and next time I'll make sure he wont have kids ever again." I smiled again. "Bye Bye..." I walked out of the office.

**Edwards' POV**

She hadn't noticed us when she came into the office, we could hear her lying to the gullable secretary, I sat still and glanceed over at Mike and Tyler, she was a pretty good actress. she smiled innocently and turned around then noticed us, she kept smiling until she was right next to us to waved to the secretary who had just been fooled and then turned back to us.

Her smile turned into an evil glareand she whispered as low as she could "Tell you fried to stay away from me or I'll give him something to cry about, and next time I'll make sure he wont have kids ever again." she smiled once more and then in a cheery fake voice she said "Bye Bye" and walked off.

"Damn, I'm not sure I wanna be part of the bet anymore." Tyler whispered.

"Too Bad... You already agreed you cant back out... besides I want my 150 bucks" Mike smirked, he was so full of himself sometimes.

"Hey what makes you so sure you'll win?" I spat. Me and Mike were always in competitions, It was always a race to see who was better.

As soon as I said that the nurse came out of the room, "He's fine... Maybe he should go home, keep something cold like a cloth full of ice or a bag of frozen beans..."

"Okay, I'll get him home..." Tyler volunteered. Anything to get out of class would be fine for him.

"Okay, I'll tell your teacher, you two get to class..." she pointed to the door and we left without an other word.

**Bella's POV**

I couldn't wait for school to end and it seemed like an eternity. I sat in the back during each period carelessly drawing to get my mind away from this morning, was he honestly trying to hit on me? How stupid can boys get sometimes.

I could feel peoples gaze on me and I looked up, the teacher was staring at me.

"Miss Swan? Do you know the answer?" he asked.

"Can you repeat the question?"

"What is the rate law for reaction of solid Mg with HCI?" Damn, I hated chemistry, I knew it well I just didnt like it...

"The reaction rate depends on the surface area of the magnesium as well as on the hydrogen ion concentration" I looked at him waiting for a conformation.

"That... is correct" he looked shocked.

"Whats wrong?" I asked him "Didn't think I would know the answer?"

He glared "We haven't even learnt (sp?) that yet. I was just asking to see if you were listening"

"Well are we ever going to learn that?" I asked.

"Its our next subject..." he stared at me stupidly.

Just because I was a punk, a freak, a trouble maker doesn't mean I wasn't smart...

The bell Rung, thank god class was getting boring and I was getting more glances then usual.

"Hey, Isabella was it?" someone said from behind me.

"Bella, actually..." I turned around to see who I was talking to.

"My Names Mike, Mike Newton" he smiled, I rolled my eyes.

"Not scared I would do to you what I did to you friend?" he was in the office with those other kids.

"No, Im not a jerk like him..." he said getting closer, I backed up.

"Do you always talk about your friends behind their back?" I asked annoyed.

"No, just him... hes not my friend" he tried putting his arm around me, I pushed him away.

"Stay away from me, you hear me?" I began to walk away but he grabbed my wrist.

"Aww C'mon don't be that way, how about we go to a movie after school?" he asked.

"I wouldn't go to a movie with you even if you begged." I growled and then pulled away before leaving.

**Mike's POV**

Okay, Im gonna try and ask her out, all she has to do is agree and go with me.

"Hey, Isabella was it?" I asked trying to act slick.

"Bella actually" she huffed. What was her problem? I was just asking. But at least she didn't blow me off completely.

"My names Mike, Mike Newton" I smiled at her but she just rolled her eyes.

She looked at me "Not scared I would do to you what I did to you friend?" she asked.

So she noticed me, thats a good start. I disagreed, "No, Im not a Jerk like him..." I got closer but she backed up.

She proceeded to ask if I always talk behind my friends back but I told her we weren't friends, after all we were on the football team together, but we weren't really friends, he hung out with my friends so I hung out with him. I tried putting my arm around her but she pulled away before i had a chance.

"Stay away from me, you hear me?" she glared. Woah, what cralled up her butt and died today? She began to walk away but I grabbed her wrist.

"Aww C'mon don't be that way, how about we go to a movie after school?" I offered. I doubt she would say yes, she wasn't that easy, but I would get her to come around at some point. It was the Mike Newton charm, no girl could resist for too long.

She rejected me! "I wouldn't go to a movie with you even if you begged." she growled before pulling away and leaving, I stood there stupefied. You wait, Bella, you will go out with me and I will win that bet!

**Bella's POV**

Whats wrong with people, my first day in school and already the football team is lunging at my feet? Thats never happened before, usually people stayed away from the 'freak' who could break their noce if she got too pissed.

Okay, 2 people doesn't make up an entire football team but whatever.

I've been out with a few guys and I pretty much know what they want, Sex... something they never got, what just because I was a trouble maker people seem to automatically think _Whore... _well, I wasn't.

I went through all my morning classes without any trouble, people kept away from me, but I still got a lot of stares. It'll pass, Im sure they wont be obsessed with the new kid all year, sooner or later i wont even be the new kid.

_Ring Ring Ring_

The bell just rang for lunch, thank god I was starving. I got in line and got my lunch, as soon as I payed the lady I was gone, I had to find a hiding spot during lunch where people wouldn't find me, last school i was at I ate my lunches on top of the building but now I couldn't these buildings had no edges If I were to sit up there the whole school would see me.

So I went to go sit under a tree no where near people, it was quiet and I liked it.

I took out my copy of Wuthering Heights from my bag and began to read.

"Heathcliff is an idiot..." I jumped, someone was behind me.

**A/N: -Insert evil laugh here- Cliff Hanger. Now If you want the next chapter your gonna have to review. The more reviews the better.**


	3. The Date

**Hello People, Thanks for the reviews. Hope to get some more...**

**Bella's POV**

"Who are you? and What do you want?" I growled.

"Nothing specific, just wanted to meet the new girl everyones been talking about" was my only responce.

"And who's the idiot talking to me? but not showing his face?" I glared at the book in my hand.

"Calm down, no need to get bitchy" his velvet voice was attractive but he's probably like any other guy thinking about sex.

"Im being bitchy? I'm sorry I guess I'm just getting annoyed that I can't see who the hell I'm talking to!" I was getting impatient.

He came out from behind the tree and looked down at me. His eyes were like green emeralds and he looked handsome, but what do I care?

"Get away from me you ass, I'm in no mood to talk... especially with someone associated with such idiots as Mike and Ben" I glared at him. The only reason I remembered those names was because they were the only ones who introduced themselves, and they were my sworn enemies...

"Fine, Fine... I'm Edward by the way" he said walking off. Finally a guy who's enough to leave me alone.

The bell began to ring in the distance, I could still hear it but it wasn't very loud.

I checked my schedule which was tucked away in my back pocket, I rolled my eyes, I hated school.

I entered class and got the teacher to sign my paper "Take a seat next to Mister Cullen please" was all he said not bothering to introduce himself.

"Who the hell is that?" I asked. He pointed to the kid who introduced himself earlier, what was his name, Edward was it?

Very well, I took my seat next to him and looked straight ahead, "Hello Bella" he smiled.

"Edward was it?" I asked in an annoyed voice. I hope that might give him a hint I didn't wanna talk to him, he just introduced himself and already I forget his name.

**Edward's POV**

I sat in class waiting for it to begin when I noticed Bella come in, everyone was talking about her and I heard her name once or twice _Bella..._

"Hello Bella" I whispered.

"Edward was it?" she couldn't even remember my name that was a great start.

"Yes, Its Edward" I said, she just groaned in response obviously trying to get rid of me.

"Go Away..." she whispered.

"Thats gonna be kind of hard when I can't move from my seat during class..." I replied.

She held back a smirk "Well then don't talk to me" she glared again.

"Listen, I don't want to make things complicated or anything I just need your help..." I whispered during class.

The teacher looked at us but continued to talk, Bella took out a piece of paper.

_What could you possibly need my help with? Trying to make your girl friend jealous or something? If you even have one that is..._

_No not really, my friends and I made a bet..._

_Oh really? And does this have anything to do with me?_ She knew it did, she was just making things take longer.

_Yes... They do, I'll pay you if you want..._ I passed her the paper and she smirked.

_Oh really? How much?_ she passed me back the paper and then the bell rang, we would have to continue this later. She would probably end up using the money for drugs or beer something like that.

"Bella..." I called her name when she got up. "I'll pay you 50" I waited for her answer.

"For?" she asked glaring at me.

"Go out with me for one night..." I said looking down, I felt bad that we were using her for our own fun.

"No way, ass hole. I'd understand if it was something stupid like how many times would I trip but fuck that" she growled and left.

Damn, my chances were probably ruined right now. I walked away and ran into Mike. "Any luck?" I asked.

"Complete rejection you?" he said looking curious. I didn't want to answer right now.

"Well... Not complete rejection..." I said looking away. I could have sworn I heard him curse under his breath as he walked away looking down at his feet.

I met Bella at her locker which wasn't hard to find since everyone knew where it was, I just simply had to ask.

"75?" I whispered next to her, she closed her locker and glared at me

"Don't be an Idiot? I'd never go out with you or any one in this school..." she glared at me, waiting for me to say something.

"Whatever, I'd take the 75 to break into the pool and go swimming." Although it rained a lot in Forks it was extremely hot most of the time, very stuffy actually.

"75 to go swimming?" She asked and her face brightened up "And it evolves breaking in?" she smirked.

"You'd never do it, your perfect record would be ruined and you would get kicked off the team for it if we got caught." she looked at me and I just smirked.

"Who says I have a perfect record, and I doubt I'd get kicked off the team anyways..." I smiled.

"I'll think about it..." she said walking away. I knew she couldn't resist breaking into the pool, its dangerous if we're caught and its just plain bad.

**Bella's POV**

When Edward had said 75 I just rejected him, he was an idiot for even making a bet i'd never go out with any of the football team they were all muscle and no brain.

But then he said we would break into the school pool, well now. That just about won me over, I loved doing stupid dangerous things like breaking into a school pool or vandalizing the school wall, things that could get me kicked out if I got cought. (sp?)

But Edward looked like too much of a goody-too-shoes to actually break into the pool. He said he didn't have a good record but wouldn't he have gotten kicked out for it or something? I doubt he was all that bad. I snickered at the thought of it being my first day and already I was plotting to break in and do inappropriate things. I'd be sure to bring some stuff with me like spray paint and maybe some toilet paper.

I glared at Edward "I'll think about it" I said and walked away. He was gonna win the bet and I would have fun while making an easy seventy-five bucks...

Tomorrow Morning I would tell him I was gonna go with him.

**A/N: Yeah, so umm... I changed the name of the story to _New trouble maker in Town_ because she's more of a trouble maker then a bitch but whatever and I'd also like to say, I sorta got the idea of breaking into the school pool from Twilightholic-Tanya in _Never should have_, great story you should read it sometime! **

**Anyways, I guess this is where I leave you until my next chapter...**

**Thanks for the Reviews **

**Shizuka**


	4. Good Bye Old life

**Last Chapter:**

I glared at Edward "I'll think about it" I said and walked away. He was gonna win the bet and I would have fun while making an easy seventy-five bucks...

Tomorrow Morning I would tell him I was gonna go with him.

**The Next Morning (Still Bella's POV)**

I walked up to his locker, "Fine I'll do it..." I whispered really low looking down, I tried to hide my blush.

"Good... I'll meet you tonight at around 9 when the janitor officially leaves school. Dont be late" he smiled. I looked up at him.

"Okay..." I whispred, "75" I smiled, I wanted that money, having fun and making money for it, oh joy hopefully we wont get caught.

"Yeah, Yeah I'll give it to you when they pay up..." he smiled a crooked smile... I think I have just been dazzled.

I walked away quietly looking down a light blush on my face, something I haven't done in a while, someone called my name but I didnt look and just kept walking, "Bella!" again. "Bella!" and again, then someone grabbed my arm.

"What do you want?" I growled turning around to see Alice, Edward's sister.

"Geez, Calm Down Bella" she smiled her happiness radiating off of her, "Just wanted to ask you if you wanted to hang out tonight" she smiled at me.

Alice was very kind but I couldn't let anyone into my life, they would probably just desert me like everyone else, my mom, my dad, my other family, my few friends who completely ditched me.

I mean, its not like I was letting Edward in, it was just a stupid bet, a way to make money, nothing more, he'll be out of it as quickly as he came into it... right? Yeah Im sure of it...

"Go Away Alice, I dont wanna be friends..." I kept walking her closely behind me.

"Aww C'mon Bella, your gonna have to if your gonna be dating my brother..." she giggled and I stopped dead in my tracks.

"What? I am Not Dating your brother Alice! Im doing him a favor and making Money in the process!" I glared at the little pixie standing infront of me.

"Oh really? Lets see about that, your coming with me." she smiled grabbing my wrist and dragging me out of the building.

"Where are you taking me Alice?" I asked getting annoyed, I barely knew her.

"Well, With my little friends Im going to buy you an outfit for tonight" eavesdropper... She pulled out her credit cards.

"Alice! I dont even know you! Why are you doing this?! I dont even wanna be your friend!" I pulled away from her not realising we were right in front of a yelloiw porche.

She instantly looked hurt, she began to pout and looked up at me with puppy dog eyes, I was being stupid I couldn't understand why, I growled and stomped onto the other side of the car and opened the door then got in. Alice instantly squealed and drove off really really fast toward the mall. "GOD ALICE YOUR GONNA CRASH!" I screeched in the car, she was going over 130m/h and on wet streets too!

"Dont worry!" she smiled as she jumped out of the now parked car, she smiled at me and I just sighed.

"C'mon lets go make you pretty for my big brother" she grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the bathing suit store. "A nice bikini should do fine... Something blue." she said looking me over.

"God Alice! I am not wearing a bikini, I dont even know you what makes you think Im gonna let you buy me something! and then to think, you actually expect me to wear it." I said shaking my head, barely anyone was hear considering it was during school hours and 90 of the malls population was teenagers.

"I've been talking to you since you got here..." she smiled, I shook my head, no she hasnt, okay maybe she has mostly just saying hi and asking how I was doing or if I wanted to hang out but I always ignored the little pixie, until now.

We ended up settling on a nice blue bikini with some white splatters on it, it also had a skull, on the top and bottoms, the bottoms were more like short shorts, with a white belt that only showed in the front, it was actually quite nice.

I thanked Alice and knew that although I absolutely did not want to be friends with Alice, it would be absolutely impossible to ignore her, so I quickly swallowed my pride and decided to become friends with her, even if just for today.

"Please Alice, can we go back to school! I dont want to go shopping anymore" I pleaded her. Alice had dragged me to a bunch of other shops and decided to buy me an outfit for on top of this new bathing suit.

She had bought me shorts and a shirt and then shoes too, the top was black, or maybe brown, I saw it only for a second before Alice bought it **(A/N: Actually I can't really tell what color it is) **It was a button up shirt with a bow on the side but I could easily rip it off, but then again it did add a nice touch to it, the sleeves went a bit past my elbows but it was comfy, which mattered most.

The shorts were blue jean shorts, nothing special although they were a little short, then she bought me sandals, not half bad, they were mostl black with skulls at the bottom the strap was red. **(All Pictures of clothers/bikini on profile) **

"Thanks Alice" I groaned as we made our way back to school.

"No Problem, If you weren't complaining so much you might of have as much fun as I did I just love shopping its so fun, especially trying things on, oh Edward's gonna love it you know..." I tuned her out while she comtinued to babble on and on.

We got there too late school was over, crap... oh well, "Bella! Have you been listenning to me?" she asked I shook my head sheepishly, "I tuned you out after a while." I admitted.

"Okay well your coming home with me right?" she asked. I shook my head no frantically. "Why not?"

I just looked at her pouting face and sighed again, "I dont want to" I said, she shook her head.

"But you have to get ready and Im sure your parents wont mind... we can call them if you want." she smiled at me, I shook my head again, I guess going over cant be that bad.

"Alice... I dont have parents, theres no one to call..." I said, she looked down at her feet, "Im not offended, Im just saying I'll come" I was beginning to like Alice although she was annoying.

She jumped up and down "LETS GO!" we got into her car and sped off to her house. OH GOD! I just realised Edward was gonna be there! Crap, I dont wanna see him until 9. Oh well now that me and the Pixie are gonna be friends he'll be seeing me around more.

Good Bye Old Life! Im moving on.


	5. Alice's house

**Last Chapter:**

She jumped up and down "LETS GO!" we got into her car and sped off to her house. OH GOD! I just realised Edward was gonna be there! Crap, I dont wanna see him until 9. Oh well now that me and the Pixie are gonna be friends he'll be seeing me around more.

Good Bye Old Life! Im moving on.

**Chapter 5: (still Bella's POV)**

I honestly dont want to move on, I absolutely hate making friends but I cant resist this hyper dwarf babbling infront of me. "God I hate you..." I growled really low.

"I know" Alice smiled widely at me "But very soon you wont, your gonna love me like a sister I can tell" she winked at me.

"Keep an eye on the road Alice or there wont be a soon" I bit my lip, this women was wild, driving at 140m/h and not looking at the road! She was a risk taker and I liked that about her though.

We finally arrived at the Cullen house, I expected everyone to be home but there was no one. "Where is everyone?" I asked looking at the gigantic house.

"Out?" she sounded like she was questionning me about it, "lets go up to my room" the torcher chamber is more like it, where the evilist of all evil perform there horrible torcherous deeds on their poor victims.

Just as I had expected, Alice's room was a torcher chamber, pink carpets, cream colored walls, pink bed, pink dressers, pink frames on the wall, oh god and in one corner was what I feared most, a large white vanity completely covered in beauty products and torcher devices such as straitners, curlers, a blow dryer and some I didnt even reconise.

"You can change in the walk in closet" she pointed to some french doors, I gawked at it, "What? Never seen a walk in closet before?" she smirked and I shook my head, Alices smirk turned into a gasp. "Well then come see!" she grabbed my hand and dragged me in.

It was huge, there were lots of compartments and was probably bigger then my room and kitchen put together. It was white with pink designs on the drawers, the carpet was pink and my mouth dropped as soon as I saw it, I turned around to walk back out and noticed huge mirrors all on the back walls, wow.

"Kay, so I already took care of supper, your having it at my house, Esme loves having guests, just as I heard those words come out of her mouth I heard the door open to her house.

"Hello? Alice?" A female voice called, it must have been... "Esme!" Alice smiled and went downstairs to let me change.

I changed and let my hair hang down over my shoulders, Alice came up a few seconds later, the boys are helping her put away the groceries right now so Im just gonna do one or two touch ups and then the fun will begin later on" she smiled wickedly at me.

"Lets get started" I have to admit it wasn't that bad, she just took off all my makeup and then put some eyeliner and mascara then some blush and eye shadow, but it wasn't painfull... yet.

"C'mon Bella dont be shy..." she grabbed my hand and pulled me downsairs, since it had only taken one or two minutes for lightning speed Alice, they were all still bringing in groceries.

Alice smiled a wide smiled at me before we entered the kitchen "Esme? This is Bella..." Alice moved out of the way.

I instantly blushed when Esme looked at me "Nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen" I said weakly, she smiled a nice warm smile.

"Please dear, call me Esme, its nice to meet you"

"Kay Esme we're done Edwards just bringing in the last two bags" I heard a manly voice say, a blush sread across my voice as I turned around to see a large muscular boy standing there looking at me. "Hi there, Im Emmett" he smiled and held out his hand which I quickly shaked.

"Bella..." my throat was dry and I sounded like a mouse but I managed a small smile, I had to learn to be nice if I was gonna be friends with Alice oevr there. I looked over Alice was looking at me, damn it. What now? I turned around again to see Edward standing there looking at me his mouth half open.

"What are you doing here?" he questioned his mouth remained open.

"She's with me Edward!" Alice said walking toward him, she smiled a huge smile and walked right passed him. "C'mon Bella! Oh and By the way Edward... Close your mouth." she hopped up the stairs and I quickly followed now redder then I was before.

"So your gonna try to be nice now?" Alice asked closing the door behind me, I nodded.

"I guess..." I whispered.

**Edward's POV**

I walked into the house with the last two bags of groceries and stopped right in my tracks when I saw someone standing in the kitchen with Emmett, Alice and Esme. Her back was to me so i couldn't tell who it was until she turned around.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned her not realising my mouth was half open.

"She's with me Edward!" Alice called out with the largest grin I've ever seen plastered onto her face.

Alice walked passed me and smirked, "C'mon Bella! Oh and by the way Edward..." what could she want now? "Close your mouth" I quickly snapped it shut, I hadn't realised my mouth was hanging open. Bella was wearing short blue jeans and a buttoned up shirt. She actually looked kinda pretty.

"Someone's got a crush!" Emmett chanted dancing around me.

"I do not! Now leave me alone" I huffed dropping the bags on the counter and walking up to my room, I could hear Alice and Bella's muffled voices in her room.

"Edward and Bella sitting in a bush are they naked? yes they are!" Emmettt chanted and I turned pink, Emmett was so annoying, I punched him in the arm and he looked at me hurt "Ow... that really hurt" he said pretending he was actually hurt, I slamed the door in his face and locked it, damn he was annoying, I could still hear his muffled chants.

**Bella's POV**

"Hey Bella, someone's crushing on you" she smirked. I looked at her shocked, what kind of idiot would actually like me?

"Yeah okay? What kind of retard would like me, unless they really were mentally challenged." I shot a pillow at her. Something was telling me I was gonna need another one, I quickly grabbed it and kept it with me, I was watching her get ready, she put on a straightner then a curling iron and then she grinned widly.

"Hey Bella, how 'bout we make you wear this for Edward" she said pulling out a black skimpy dress, it was very short and my sides would have shown since it was practically being held together my string, it was a very low v neck that would make my clevage look bigger.

"No Alice, why do you even have that?" I growled blushing furiously.

"Aww C'mon Try it on for me, please I'll do anything..." she pouted, I hated her pout it was undeniable.

"Fine you little witch" I said sighing loudly, I was going to be Alice's barbie, I might as go the whole way if I had to be torchered. I put it on and I felt like a whore "This sucks, I feel like a whore" I said looking at myself.

As if on que, Edward knocked, "Alice you got a moment" he asked, I looked at her pleadingly but she just gave me a huge grin. NOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Yeah sure come in" she said opening the door to reveal Edward looking straight at where I stood with his mouth completely open, Oh god! Why me? I'll kill her.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you its rude to stare!" I growled it didnt help since my face was completely red, I was so embarrased that I was seen like this oh and to make matters worse Emmett just passed by and looked in with a huge grin on his face until he saw me, I went atleast 10 different shades of red before I stomped off into Alice's closet and closed the doors behind me.

"Rosalie would be ashamed..." I could hear Alice tell Emmett obviously his girlfriend, "Edward!" Alice shouted. "How many times must I tell you to close your mouth. But she's pretty huh?" I could hear the smile in her voice, I changed quickly and came back out.

* * *

**A/N: Kay, so theres pictures on my profile for all the things I described, but the walk in closet isnt really the exact thing, its more to show the size, but you need to add the pink and white and the mirrors but w/e**

**Anyways! Life is great cause Im going to see Avenged Sevenfold! Its awesome, does anyone else like them? Oh and review please!**


	6. The Pool

**Last chapter:**

"Hasn't anyone ever told you its rude to stare!" I growled it didnt help since my face was completely red, I was so embarrased that I was seen like this oh and to make matters worse Emmett just passed by and looked in with a huge grin on his face until he saw me, I went atleast 10 different shades of red before I stomped off into Alice's closet and closed the doors behind me.

"Rosalie would be ashamed..." I could hear Alice tell Emmett obviously his girlfriend, "Edward!" Alice shouted. "How many times must I tell you to close your mouth. But she's pretty huh?" I could hear the smile in her voice, I changed quickly and came back out.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"what do you want Edward?" Alice asked him.

"Can Bella wear that tonight?" he smiled his big goofy crooked grin and I blushed.

"No you Idiot" I glarred at him, I can't believe he was staring at me like I was some kind of alien, well assholes will be assholes.

"What do you want Edward?" Alice gritted her teeth.

"Damn I forgot" he whispered before leaving.

Alice closed the door ad stared at me "You do look good in it, my brother's never looked at a girl that way" she smiled.

"Maybe he's gay!" I huffed crossing my arms and sitting on Alice's bed, it could be a possibility, I mean if he's never took any interest in girls, then it could be very possible.

"Ha! Maybe..." Alice giggled, "Lets go tell him" she danced over to the door, but I practically jumped her.

"No Alice Are You Crazy! I Have To Go Out With This Guy Tonight, I Can't Tell Him That!" I pleaded and she smiled at me then nodded as she went back to her dresser.

"Sit..." I groaned at her "After Supper..." I whispered before lying back down on her bed, which was a king size bed, the comfiest I've ever been on.

We spent a while talking, actually getting to know each other I found out she liked pink (no suprise just look at her room) she's always been small and she has a huge crush on a guy named Jasper Hale, she found out I loved doing things I shouldn't be doing like sneaking into a pool or vandalising it, but trying not to get caught is the fun part.

"Dinner!" went by really slow, Emmett kept asking me questions and Edward just kept glancing at me the whole time, I was always blushing, somethign I never use to do. Stop Staring! Its rude! Go Away! Let me crawl under a rock. Food was good though, there was lots of it.

* * *

**9:00 time to break in**

* * *

I rushed into Edward's car, ready to sneak in, "Can we stop off at my place first?" I asked a little shy to show him where I lived. He nodded and I told him where to go. We both got out of the car and made it to my place which was a complete mess, I had clothes on the floor in my room, magazines on the floor, posters I never got a chance to hang up on the floor, it wasn't a very nice place for a girl to live.

"Never Let Alice come here if you dont want it to be completely pink." he chuckled and I went to grab my bag, it was black it said A7X at the top and there was a skull at the bottom **(A/N: Yes Bella likes Avenged Sevenfold now) **

"Whats in there?" he asked me confused. "I thought you were already changed." he looked at me.

"Gonna Paint a little mural on the Pool wall" I smiled and then walked out the door "C'mon Lets Hurry Up!" I waited for him to come out before I locked my door.

We drove there and I looked around, no one was there, "So how we getting in?" I asked.

He smiled, "Mike said the girls locker room window is always open." and surely enough it was, Man Mike must be a pervert to know that, we climbed in and made our way to the pool, I immediately felt shy.

I went over to the wall and started spray painting the walls but decided I should swim first. So I took off my clothes without bothering to see if he was watching and dove into the pool, a few seconds after I came up i heard another splash, Edward obviously.

Then I heard something coming from the girls locker room, fuck we're not alone, I looked around panicked, Edward Chuckled "Relax, thats probably Mike or Tyler checking if I was telling the truth, and yup Mike's head popped up from around the corner, then he must have left.

We swam for a while in silence, and I hated it, it was awkward. "So..." I sighed.

"You... looked really..." he trailed off, what was he gonna say? Ugly, that wouldn't be new, stupid? maybe Pretty? Impossible! "Go on..." I wanted to see what he would say.

"Shh..." he whispered.

"Did you just shh me?" I glarred.

"C'mon..." he got out and came over to me grabbing my hand to help me out.

"No I didnt get to vandalise" I pouted.

"Someones coming..." he pulled me towards the bathrooms and I grabbed my bag on the way.

We snuck into a toilet stall and waited, footsteps could be heard "Well theres no traces of anyone...wait, look over there, clothes." FUCK! We're gonna be caught I know it. I whimpered and Edward covered my mouth, I hated being caught, having to do comunity service or crap it sucks.

Im guessing they found both of our clothes, "They must have left..." another voice said, I sighed under Edwards hand, he was holding me really close and we were supporting ourselves on a toilet so they wouldn't see our feet.

"It would be better if we check." the first voice said. I whimpered and it could be heard through Edwards hand.

"What must I do to shut you up" he whispered really low, I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Okay, but that annonimous phone call said they saw someone sneaking in." I sighed hoping they would leave but received a shh from Edward.

The voices we're getting farther but still in the pool area, probably going to check the room where they keep things in, last time someone broke in they we're found there so I guess it would be a good place to check as long as it wasn't where we were.

I was getting hot being stuck to Edward like this, the bathroom stall wasn't very big. I glarred at the door, the voices started getting closer. FUCK, "Lets check the bathrooms" DOUBLE FUCK!

I sorta turned a little and stuck even closer to him, almost as if I was cuddling into his chest, WHICH I WASNT! he smiled.

I chewed on the inside of my mouth, Edward shifted just the slightest bit and I accidentally bit down on my lip "Fuck..." I whispered, he looked down at me, but you could still here me cussing under his hand, "Mother Fu..." I was cut off by lips and to my surprise I kissed back... for about a second before I realized what I was doing.

"Okay Lets go theres no one here anymore... They probably heard us coming" the second voice said before we heard footsteps followed by a door slaming.

I pushed away from him, "Edward!" I glarred daggers at him.

"What?" was his only reply, I blushed but I was still furious, I walked over to him and smacked him across the face "Don't you EVER Kiss you!" I growled before going back to the pool, our clothes weren't there anymore.

"You would have blown our cover if I didnt... and besides you kissed back" he did have a point, but still, there must have been something else he could have done.

I went into my bag to look for my watch, it said it was 9:30pm. I grabbed my bag and walked over to the wall and started spray painting, I wanted to make something nice and pretty nothing useless like those scribbles. Maybe if I was lucky they would keep it.

I started painting a black background with stars in the sky, then I added mountains, with some white and blue and more black, I added a big light moon and another planet in the corner, I added a tree and some rocks and then a water fall, the whole time I could feel eyes on me. I added my ignitials in the corner and then put everything back in my bag.

I checked my watch, 1:55pm. "We better get going." I sighed before looking at it once more.

"Its really nice..." he sighed, we both walked out of the pool area into the locker rooms and left. He helped me out the window and then came out himself, we started walking to the car, but it was dark and I could barely see.

-Trip- OF COURSE I had a to trip, I waited for the impact of the hard graveling hitting my face but it next came, instead a pair of strong arms were holding me around the waist. He pulled me up and I stummbled forward into his chest. I took in his sent, it was so intoxicating, I really liked it.

I looked up at him and my mind went blank as I leaned in towards him.

* * *

**A/N: CLIFF HANGER! Thanks for the great reviews and stuff, I like to hear that people actually like my story, at first I wasn't sure but now I think I'll put my other ideas on, like I've got one, I'll just give you a summary... You tell me if its a good idea or not Kay?**

* * *

**Summary: A new witch comes to town , her name is Tiffany, she automatically likes Edward but Bella gets over-protective and they become Enemies, Bella talks to Edward about his behavior towards other girls and tells him not to be so nice because he leads them on and breaks all of their hearts afterwards so Edward tries not to be so nice to Tiffany. She begins to hate him too, so she gets back at Bella with her powers by hitting her where it hurts the most... Edward. She turns Edward into a cat, and then things go from bad to worse when Bella thinks Edward left her without saying anything.**

* * *

**So Do you like it? Should I write it? Kay well Review please! **


	7. Sleepover

**Last Chapter:**

I looked up at him and my mind went blank as I leaned in towards him.

**Edward's POV**

We started walking back to the car and the picture of her in Alice's dress flooded back into my mind, I bit my lip resisting the urge to kiss her again.

Then she triped, I quickly caught her around her waist and then pulled her up, she stummbled forward and hit inot my chest but she didnt move, she started leaning in towards me and I leaned in towards her.

My lips were only millimeters away from hers when we heard footsteps, "Hey! You get over here!" a large man called out toward us.

"Shit..." just when I was about to kiss her, some guy had to come in and decide to chase after us. "Run" I said grabbing her hand and pulling her behind me, she started running and she was pretty fast for a girl.

We got out of the school parking lot and started running towards the car just down the block, for a klutz she didnt seem to fall when she ran.

We finally got to my car and started laughing as soon as we started driving. "Why dont you trip when you run?" I finally asked. She looked at me and smiled.

"When your like me and like to get in trouble, you learn quickly not to trip when your running from the cops" she staired out of her window for a while then turned back to me, "Tonight was...fun" she smiled and we got to my house.

**Bella's POV**

"C'mon, Alice will probably be waiting." he said openning the car door for me, I wasn't use to that, usually they would let me get out on my own.

"Thanks..." I whispered as I got out, he grabbed my hand but I pulled away, no... I couldn't be seen with him.

"Bella!" Alice called from the front door, I tried to smiled at her, I wasn't looking forward to sleeping here.

"Alice..." I said running up to her, "Are you sure I can sleep over?" I whispered, she nodded and pulled me inside. I waved to Edward and went in, he smiled and mouthed the words good luck.

As soon as we entered her room I was bombarded with questions "Was it fun? Was he mean? Did you guys talk much? Did you kiss him? How was it? Did you get caught? of course not, why would you be here if you were cought, How was he? He can be grumpy sometimes. Did you do that spray painting thing you wanted to do? I hope they dont wash it off. Why arent you in your clothes/ where are they Bella? Cause those thin..." She was babbling now so I cut her off.

"Alice! Alice shhh... Pass me some pyjama's and other necessities please" I whispered and she went and got some clothes. She came out already changed into her black silk tank top and black silk short shorts.

She grinned at me, "I've got your new Pyjamas, you can keep it, I dont like it on me" she handed me a red silk nightgown, it looked like she was handing me a long tank-top that went a good 10 or 12 inches over my knees, I blushed "Nooooo" I hissed at her.

"Its too short" I pointed out, "Its enough he saw me in that skimpy dress, I am not wearing this to sleep." I blushed at the image of Edward looking at me in that dress.

"Its that or nothing" she smiled widly at me. "Now answer my questions truthfully, no lies"

Damn, I dont feel like doing this but... "Fine..." I said completely annoyed.

"Was it fun?"

"Yeah I guess"

"Did you kiss him?"

"Not exactly..."

"What do you mean not exacly?"

"well, He kissed me and then..."

"And then?" she insisted.

"And then we were about to kiss again when someone chased after us for breaking in"

"How was he?"

"What do you mean how was he? I guess he was a good kisser but why would you wanna know! Your his sister! Thats gross"

"No... Was he okay? Usually he's grumpy" she gigled.

"He wasn't bad at all" I blushed for thinking Alice wanted to know about our kiss.

"Wait... Where did your clothes go Bella?"

"Uhh... see, we almost got caught and so we sorta hid in a bathroom stall together, then when we came back out after they left, our clothes were gone, they must have taken them" I looked up at her.

"Oh...Okay" she sighed. "Lets go to Bed" she yawned.

"Kay" was my only reply as I got into Alice's gigantic bed and fell asleep, I woke up a little later and had to go pee, I checked the clock, 4 in the morning.

I walked over to the bathroom and opened the door, I was looking down at the floor and then I looked up, "OMG!" I ran outside and closed the door behind me. "Can't you lock the door?" I was so red right now.

"Sorry, I didnt think anyone would be awake at 4 in the morning" he sounded ammused. "Bathroom's free" he smiled before stepping out of the bathroom.

"Sorry about this..." I blushed wildly, I can't believe I just walked in on him. Thats just wrong, god I hope Alice doesn't find out or else she'd never let me live this down.

"Nice Pyjamas" he said before I walked in, I stopped dead in my tracks, "What did you say?" I wasn't sure I heard right. "Nice Pyjamas" he repeated. And then i just couldn't help it, "Right back at ya" I said before closing the door and blushing. I can't believe I just Told Edward Cullen, my best friend's brother he had nice Pyjamas when all he was wearing was boxers.

* * *

**A/N:**** Kay, well thanks for the reviews, Im just throwing around ideas right now, but I've got another one I want to share and Im gonna need your help for this one, tell me if its good or not Kay?**

**Summary: ** !-- page size: 21.59cm 27.94cm; margin: 2cm P margin-bottom: 0.21cm --Before Bella moved to Forks, she had a boyfriend that she loved, unfortunetly she had to move to Forks and their relationship was distroyed. A few years later, Bella's old boyfriend comes to Fork and they hit it off pretty well, will Edward and Bella's relationship survive or will she go back to .

**The only problem is I don't have a name for this one, I like Calsifur and Jay but I dont think I wanna use those for this story, Give me some idea's it'll be very helpful... Please keep on Reviewing!**


	8. The Game

**Yeah, Sorry about the long wait, My computer broke down and we couldn't fix it for the longest time, but when we finally had it running I had writers block so I sorta stopped for a while... Yeah, thanks for the reviews. Although more reviews would be nice.**

**Last Chapter:** "Nice Pyjamas" he said before I walked in, I stopped dead in my tracks, "What did you say?" I wasn't sure I heard right. "Nice Pyjamas" he repeated. And then i just couldn't help it, "Right back at ya" I said before closing the door and blushing. I can't believe I just Told Edward Cullen, my best friend's brother he had nice Pyjamas when all he was wearing was boxers.

**Chapter 8**

I closed the door to Alice's room and stood infront of it for a few seconds, I completely zoomed out after that, i dont know if it had been 5 seconds of 5 hours, but I stood infront of that door, my face the shade of a tomato, a knock broke my concentration and I noticed Alice was up and looking at me.

"Come In!" Alice called out, the door opened and hit me in the back causing me to fall over. Damn that pesky little pixie, her brother walked in looked at me for a long second and then walked back out before I could even make a witty remark. My face must have been priceless because I could hear a short chuckle come from behind the door.

"What was that about?" Alice smirked.

"Nothing go back to bed" I jumped into the bed and hid under the covers, Edward Cullen was cute. I had to admit that but I didn't like him.

He was just as evil as his sister, I refused to let him win.

**The Next Morning**

I was fast asleep having a wonderful dream I knew that much, but Alice had to disturb me.

"Bella! Time to wake up!" she bounced on the bed and I grabbed my pillow throwing it blindly. Luckily I hit her "Your a meany when you wake up!"

"Leave me alone! 5 more hours!" I groaned and tried to fall back asleep.

"Im getting Edward!" she threatened.

That was a ll it took I shot up in bed "Dont you dare!" she just giggled.

"Thats a little late" he chuckled. NOOOOOOOO! Im gonna kill that pixie.

"What do you want?" I asked rudly.

"You'll be late for school if you dont wake up" he chuckled again. Im going to kill him.

I grabbed my clothes from yesterday, "No way! Im not letting you go to school in THOSE!" she sounded so shocked.

"Why not? I've done it before" she looked even more schocked.

"Not leaving my house you dont! What size do you wear?" I shrugged.

"Well I usually wear a large but thats baggy and then in pants I uhhh..." I showed her my pants she nodded and left the room leaving me with Edward.

"uhhh... Hi..." I mumbled. Wait No! Strong and Unfriendly. I refuse to loose!

"Hey, uhh... Wanna go see a movie tonight?" I stiffened for a moment.

"Sorry I got homework to do" he just chuckled. "Whats so funny?"

"Oh Please, you do homework?" I giggled a lottle but stopped myself.

"Shut-up..." I mumbled. I walked out of the room and followed Alice to a small room which just happened to be a closet. "wow" was all I could muster.

"I know, This is where I keep all the clothes I've ever bought that was either too big or small or didn't like. One of these things should fit you" she started looking through the mountain of clothes. About 10 minutes later we could only find a pair of army pants that was just a tiny bit too small but it would have to do. "Well unless you want a belly shirt you'll have to do with one of Edwards shirts."

"Oh God No Alice dont do that to me" she just giggled at me.

"C'mon Bella its not that bad!" I bit my lip and shrugged. This was not gonna be good. Especially if he's worn it before.

"Here Follow me" I listenned to what she said. "Here right out of the dryer." she handed me a black long sleeve button up shirt which I quickly put on when I got to the bathroom. It smelled like him and surprisingly he didnt smell that bad for a boy. I wonder what cologne he uses, its not very strong either that or he doesn't douce himself in it like most boys.

"C'mon we've only got 10 minutes for me to do your hair before we gotta leave." she pulled my hand but I pulled away, all I gotta do is comb it and leave it down, I like it that way. She shrugged "Fine, only this once if it'll make you like me more" I nodded.

"Oh definetly! It'll make me love you loads more!" I said sarcasticaly. She smiled before skipping away so she could get ready herself. Leaving me to stay in the middle of the hallway. "Alice?" I knocked on her door she opened it. "come in" she was already fully dressed so I couldn't tell what she was doing.

"Are we leaving soon?" I asked. Before she said we had 10 minutes so we must be leaving soon.

"Im not leaving! Im staying home today I've got a dentist appointment. You'll be riding to school with Edward!" I groaned. No way! That is not fair! But knowing Alice she wouldn't let me win so I just sighed and walked downstairs.

"Ready?" he smirked.

"Yes..." I mumbled walking past him.

"Whats wrong with you?" he asked.

"School sucks, I dont wanna go" I huffed.

"Then Skip with me" I smiled and nodded. _Aww crap! What are you doing!_ My inner voice was screaming _Be Tough And Say No!_

"You know my clothes look good on you" he chuckled. Thats it! I took deep breaths trying to calm myself. Fine he wants to play that game then we'll play. After one little remark I'll play his little game.

"And Im sure my clothes would look just lovely on you" I said sarcasum thick in my voice. He just chuckled.


	9. Don't mess with me

**Sorry for the long delay, some things went wrong with my computer and I haven't really had a chance to update. So here's a new chapter. Thanks for the great reviews.**

**

* * *

**Like every other morning all eyes were on the Cullens, the only problem was, I was with the Edward, wearing his shirt and everyone noticed.

Rumours spread quickly.

Attention was given to me and for the first time in all my years of living, I actually liked it.

I was with Edward Cullen, but I still hate Alice for making me ride to school with him.

At one point between second and third period a kid ran up to me.

"Hey Bella!" an annoying kid who's name I couldn't remember said. "Is It True?" he asked.

"What now?" I grumbled. Where had I seen him before, it was Che...something. Cheley? no.

"Are you and Cullen?" he asked. Cheney! Thats it.

"No Cheney! Get away from me." I huffed annoyed. "Don't believe everything you here idiot."

"Hey Don't talk to me like that, I can take you out." he grumbled.

"So what? You wanna fight? Or are you scared to get your ass kicked by a chick?" I asked.

"Fine, Right here, Right Now." He said.

A fight broke out and I knew I wouldn't be able to take him down easy, he was on the football team after all, but I knew it was possible.

Especially for a dirty fighter like me.

A few guys from the football team saw a crowd forming and came to seperate it, they were all surprised to see Cheney fighting a girl.

I was gonna come out with some pretty bad bruises but he might not ever be able to have kids.

I loved the thrill of fighting, the punches and kicks, my size was a big disadvantage for him since I was so small compared to him.

I dodged a punch and hit him in the ribs, he faltered giving me a chance to hit again, my arm was grabbed and I spun around, Edward.

"TEACHERS!" a kid yelled. I yanked my arm out of Edwards grip and ran, he quickly followed, I took no time to question it and thats why I didn't get cought. Cheney on the other hand got caught.

"He better not lay the blame on me. He started it." I huffed leaning against a wall on the back of the school.

"That was really stupid. Where'd you learn to fight?" he asked.

"I went to a few bad orphanages and I had to learn to fight." I explained.

"Your pretty good... and you run pretty fast too." Edward pointed out.

"Yup, I can beat most boys." I gloated.

"Running from the cops?" he asked, I looked down at the floor and nodded, feeling ashamed for having a record, no matter how small. Compared to Saint Edward I'm the devil.

"So why are you so fast?" I asked, hoping for a similar answer no matter how impossible it seemed.

"Track and Field." he smiled, Damn. Not a chance.

"So Does Saint Edward have a flaw?" I said annoyed with his perfect godliness... wait, Edward wasn't a god, no matter how talented and hot he looked. I shook my head wishing these stupid thoughts would clear out of my head.

"Did you just call me Saint Edward?" he asked, I nodded. "As a matter of fact I have a few." he declared.

"You gotta be kidding me... Your too perf-" I looked down and blushed.

"What did you just say? Were you gonna say Im perfect?" he asked. I wasn't gonna let him win that easily.

"I said that your an Idiot with bad hearing." I looked the other way and he came closer.

"You were gonna say Im perfect." he said putting his arms on either side of the wall next to me.

"No Edward! Your not, just drop it." I yelled looking down at my feet and blushing.

"Isabella..." he whispered leaning down near my ear.

"Edward!" I whined putting my hands on his chest ready to push him away at any moment he tried to get closer.

"Isabella..." he whispered again, I wasn't gonna sink as low as to let him win this game, he wasn't gonna win me over.

He leaned closer until our lips were inches away. "Dont believe everything you see idiot." he chuckled before moving away, I glared at him.

He was pure evil.

Well I could do better, I moved away from the wall and moved to where Edward was.

Trying to look even the slightest appealing, I moved close to him and looked up at him from under my lashes and a small smile appeared on his lips, he began leaning in and I did the same but just when I could feel his breath on my lips I whispered. "Don't be a fool." and I pulled away pushing him slightly.

I walked away without looking back feeling proud. That'll teach him not to mess with me.

* * *

**Sorry for any delays, last time I only got 5 comments, which is a little depresing when 25 people have alerts for this story. It'd be nice for a little encouragement, I'll have the next chapter up when I reach at least 7 comments for this chapter. XP **


	10. Edward's Past

Hey, thanks for those 7 people who actually commented, obviously some people dont mind never getting the next part of the story because only those 7 commented... Now lets see if I can get 10 people to comment on the next chapter... Thank you Sarcastic4159, Shiba-san, drama88queen95, kaitlyn hOusotn, LaTuACanTantE00mySinGer, xAngel-Of-Nightx and not but not least Edward's-Dark-Angel11 Big thanks to all of you guys who actually commented you guys actually wanna make me continue writing instead of just giving up like I probably should do.

What happened last:** Trying to look even the slightest appealing, I moved close to him and looked up at him from under my lashes and a small smile appeared on his lips, he began leaning in and I did the same but just when I could feel his breath on my lips I whispered. "Don't be a fool." and I pulled away pushing him slightly.**

* * *

**I walked away without looking back feeling proud. That'll teach him not to mess with me.**

**EPOV**

I had just finished second period Science and was walking to my locker with a few of the guys from the football team when a large crowd was forming, everyone knows when a crowd forms theirs a fight.

So like any normal kid we all ran toward the crowd, the bigger guys from the football team pushed people aside for a better view and I followed, well what I saw was both surprising and expected.

Ben Cheney, a second-string who thought he was tough but got run over during most games was fighting, at first I thought he was just fighting with some short idiot who thought they could take on the big slab of meat but then the fight turned and I realized Ben was getting his ass kicked.

As the fight began to circle I noticed who was fighting.

That Little Trouble Maker what was she upto now, fighting Cheney, was she insane? Her size compared to his was.... an advantage?

I watched quietly as she dodged a punch and landed right in his side, he was stunned out for a second and just as she was about to punch him again I grabbed her arm and pulled her away.

"TEACHERS!" A kid screamed.

Bella pulled her arm away and ran, quickly. Very quickly for a girl, but as a quarterback I ran faster.

I cought up with her in seconds and we reached the back of the school, no one ever came to the back of the school.

"That was really stupid. Where'd you learn to fight?" I asked.

"I went to a few bad orphanages and I had to learn to fight." she explained.

"Your pretty good... and you run pretty fast too." I pointed out.

"Yup, I can beat most boys." she gloated, I chuckled, she was pretty cute when she gloated.

"Running from the cops?" I asked, she looked down at the floor and nodded, it wasn't that big of a surprise, althought, I was never stupid enough to get caught by the cops when I was doing something.

"So why are you so fast?" she asked. I rolled my eyes but I doubted she'd notice.

"Track and Field" I said, it wasn't a total lie, I did go into Track but I quit about a month later, I had learn to run from dogs and people.

"So Does Saint Edward have a flaw?" she asked, probably annoyed.

"Did you just call me Saint Edward?" I asked, she was unbelievable. She didn't know anything about me and yet she was calling me a saint. "As a matter of fact, I have a few." I declared.

"You gotta be kidding me... Your too perf-" she stopped, was she going to call me perfect? In what way, because I looked like a Saint I have to be one?

"What did you just say? Were you gonna say Im perfect?" I asked.

"I said that your an Idiot with bad hearing." she said mockingly as she looked the other way, I came closer to her.

"You were gonna say Im perfect." I said shoving it in her face, she didn't like that. I leaned on the brick wall one arm on either side of Bella.

"No Edward! Your not, just drop it." she shouted, looking down at her feet and blushing.

I leaned closer until I was right next to her ear and whispered her name "Isabella." I moved away slightly.

"Edward!" she shouted, she put her hands against my chest probably to push me away.

I did it again knowing she didn't like it, it was fun teasing her. "Isabella." I said this time I moved closer until our lips were only a mere inch away. I would have loved to close that distance but not yet. Not until I've had my fun.

"Dont believe everything you see idiot." I whispered before moving away from her, she glared at me.

I walked farther away, unsure if I should leave or not.

She came up behind me and I spun around, what was she up to now?

She looked up at me from underneath her eyelashes and I was left breathless. She leaned in really close until I could feel her breath on my lips and then in a low whisper she said "Dont Be a Fool."

Without another word she walked away leaving me there stunned.

She was pure evil.

I went to third period knowing I'd be late, I walked into that crazy old mans classroom and he blew his cap. I hadn't been late to his class since they threatened to expel me.

"Calm Down Old Man. Don't give yourself a heart attack." I said as I walked to my seat.

People began to whisper. "Is the ld Edward Back?" A guy I use to hang out with asked. I ignored him, at one point 1 month into 9th grade, I became a real asshole, taking my looks for granted I was a playboy, every second word was 'fuck' and I hung out with a really bad crowd, drinking every night, partying, I was even talking back to my parents, my grades went down, I quit Track and Field, I never went to detentions, I was stealing and breaking things, I was going out of control.

My parents tried sending me to boot camp, that came in handy, I learned to run from the cops even better, fences are easy, running from dogs, everything.

So I came back as a lost cause and one night I heard my mom crying to my dad, she was saying she hated me, she didn't like the way I acted and she felt bad for bringing me into this world just to make it worse, she tried. But I was just a disapointment, my dad agreed.

That set me off, my own parents thught I was a dissapointment, I broke into my parents room one day and stole my dads credit card.

I threw every piece of clothing the window. I even sunk as low as to ask my little sister for help, she ended up turning me in for stealing Carlisles credit card but only AFTER we went shopping for a bunch of new clothes, I spent over 500$ on new clothes, all my other clothes were torn up and dirty before.

Alice even helped me burn my old clothes in the backyard.

I got help in school got back to the top of my class I even tried out for football.

"Edward Cullen!" The teacher shouted. "Haul your Ass to the office!" the decrepid old man shouted.

I walked out of the classroom but instead made my way to the football field.

"Why wasn't I surprised to see her here?" I mumbled to myself. Bella was sitting on a bench near the field, I snuck up behind her. "You sure are original." I whispered in her ear, she jumped.

"Why are you here goody-two-shoes?" she asked.

"Cause I got kicked out and didn't feel like going to the office why are you here?" I asked.

"The Same reason you are." she huffed. "And Just because I got the idea off of you doesn't mean it didn't work." she pointed out.

"Wanna skip the rest of the day?" I asked knowing she'd probably just do something to be kicked out of her next classes. She nodded.

"Where to oh mighty wise one?" she asked. I shrugged, we could always go to my house, or somewhere else....

"how about the mall?" she asked.

"Sure Why Not..." I shrugged, and then we went to the mall, where we just so happen to run into Alice.

* * *

**And thats chapter 10 again, thanks all of you guys who commented this time lets see If I can GET 10 PEOPLE TO ACTUALLY COMMENT THIS CHAPTER!**


	11. The Mall

**Thank all of you! I asked for 10 and I got 20. Thank you everyone for encouraging me, you guys are awesome! Anyways, this is chapter 11 hope you like it a lot and now Im gonna see if I can get even more reviews, last time I asked for 10 so now I'll go ahead and ask for 15, I know you guys can do it cause I got 20 last chapter which is great. Thanks again, hoep you like the next chapter.**

**Last Chapter:**

"_how about the mall?" she asked._

"_Sure Why Not..." I shrugged, and then we went to the mall, where we just so happen to run into Alice._

* * *

**APOV**

"Bella, Edward! What a surprise seeing you two together, let alone in the mall!" I said attacking Bella with a hug even though I knew she hated the things.

"Alice..." Bella said with a very lame try at acting happy. The Plans I'd been forming for these two all seemed to disappear, they seemed to be doing it on their own, needing no help from me.

"Well well well... what are you two doing here?" I asked curious to what they might say.

"Well, we sorta..." Bella said looking anywhere but at me.

"ran into each other!" Edward finished. Aww they were even finishing each other's lies!

"That's nice, you both just happened to be skipping this period and just randomly met somewhere along the way from school to here." I said trying to be enthusiastic but only coming out sarcastic.

"Yeah. Is there a problem with that?" Bella said flatly obviously seeing through the fake enthusiasm.

"No, Of Course Not! So Where are you two going?" I asked interested in what they had planned.

"Walk Around The Mall." Edward said Flatly, "We Don't Know where we're going or if we're even gonna stay."

"Well, I see a bit of the old Edward showing and I DONT LIKE IT." I said annoyed, he was such an ass at one point, always talking back and being stupid with his bad boy act, I hated that little phase and I couldn't be any happier when he said he wanted to change.

"Sorry." he mumbled looking away from me.

"Okay, well I guess I'm gonna leave now. Bye." I said jumping into the nearest store which was a costume store, an idea seemed to form and I hoped they weren't too far away.

I quickly ran through the store and bought various items before running after them.

They were in the food court, luckily there was a bathroom near them.

I jumped into the bathroom and changed into a pair of plaid skinny jeans, a white button up shirt and a tie, then I added a wig and some thick black wire rimmed glasses.

When I came out they were still there so I moved to the closest book store which luckily was near the food court, that's where I got a book about Romeo and Juliet, luckily they were only getting up to leave now.

"What could they possible talking about?" I spoke aloud to myself, someone turned around and I began to act deeply interested in my book.

I moved closer to them making sure not to be spotted and heard only a few words.

"Your amazing.......like that.......you could.....possibly be......... only one...... for me....." they were little fragments from their conversation but I wanted to know so much more.

I tried moving closer to my brother and best friends who might be talking about a variety of things, hopefully about a secret relationship.

"it was hard, really hard but in the end I liked it." she said, the first full sentence I could hear.

"you would..... hard it was..... best thing in my life....." My mouth almost hit the floor, could they be talking about.............. sex? With who? Each other? No way! That'd be too fast, they've only known each other for a month maybe less.

Millions of questions flew through my head like a hurricane and I didn't realize someone was in front of me.

One second I was following my brother and best friend the next I was hitting into this gorgeous guy and with the most amazing body and then I was on the floor and OH MY GOD HE WAS TOTALLY GORGEOUS!

"I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention I'm so sorry!" I rambled, wow. I was Alice, the babbling fool for the first time in a long while.

"Its Okay, Honestly. No need to Apologize, I wasn't paying much attention either." he said in the cutest southern accent I'd ever heard in my life.

"Thanks. I'm Alice Cullen. And you are?" I asked once he had helped me off the ground.

"Jasper Hale. Nice to meet you Alice." he said smiling the most amazing and brilliant smile I'd ever seen.

"So... Jasper, would you like to get a coffee?" I asked smiling the most irresistible smile I could manage.

"Sure." he agreed and I felt like squealing. JASPER JASPER JASPER JASPER JASPER JASPER JASPER JASPER JASPER JASPER JASPER JASPER JASPER JASPER JASPER JASPER JASPER JASPER JASPER JASPER JASPER JASPER JASPER JASPER JASPER JASPER JASPER JASPER JASPER JASPER JASPER JASPER JASPER JASPER JASPER JASPER JASPER JASPER JASPER JASPER JASPER JASPER JASPER JASPER JASPER JASPER JASPER JASPER JASPER JASPER JASPER JASPER JASPER JASPER JASPER JASPER JASPER JASPER JASPER JASPER JASPER JASPER JASPER JASPER JASPER JASPER JASPER JASPER JASPER JASPER JASPER JASPER

He was totally gorgeous and amazing! I completely forgot about Edward and Bella but who cares right now when I think I just met my soul mate, this is amazing, oh my god thank you for bringing me this gorgeous god to me!

* * *

**So Alice finally meets Jasper, I felt like doing something different and added Alice's POV. I hope you guys liked it and will update soon. 15 reviews for my next chapter or else you guys are gonna have to wait a while. and Im sure some of you want to know what Bella and Edward were talking about. I NEED 15 REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! GOOD LUCK ^^**

**~Jess :3  
**


	12. Notice

Good Bye Fanfiction, Thanks for everyone who favorited my stories and commented, but obviously they weren't good enough cause barely anyone ever commented so thats one of the reasons Im leaving whitout completing anything, the other thing is because Im tired of twilight, I have been for awhile now actually. When it wasn't popular and only two of the four books was out I began to read it, then it became sorta popular and I was like "Okay. I guess I can get a shirt." so I did, actually I managed to gain 5 shirts, a hoodie, a bracelet, all four books, etc... anyways, I was okay with the gifts I got but my love for it dwindled and I became very tired of it now that its everywhere. And Because Stephanie Meyer is squeezing every penny she can get from Twilight Im getting annoyed, not to mention the movies sucked and Robert Pattinson or whatever the freaks name is is sooooo ugly, they ruined it. Theres no way I could read anythin now that fugly comes into my mind everytime I try to read. So, I give up.

**GOOD BYE! AND THANK-YOU!**


End file.
